


Painted Whore

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Angry Dean, Asshole Dean, Bad Crowley, Bottom Castiel, Dark Dean, Dark Times, Destiel endgame, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Notorious Dean, Notorious ship Captain Dean, Obsession, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passionate Sex, Possible Future Mpreg, Protective Dean, Punishment, Scents, Sex, Sex to falling in love, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates, Violence, Whore Castiel, hard sex, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: With the tides and high seas came ships filled with rich alphas and beta crewmen. Caked and ready- the cities omegas do what they were specially bred to do- present and serve.The notorious captain of the ‘Sweet Marie’, Dean Winchester, searches for a bed-warmer on this particularly cold night.The alpha heads to find the lineup of omegas- blue eyes is the one he chooses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yay! I've added another fic. So since most of my fics are coming to an end and I had this idea come up in my mind- I thought I'd write.
> 
> English is my second language so please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!
> 
> So this is a bit of a dark fic which will have its ups and downs. Fair warning! Though it'll have a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you are intrigued by the fic.

**Prologue**

Shiny Brass neck shackles- linked to shiny brass chains secured into the wall behind them- was the only expensive thing they adorned. Their emerald-bluish robes- to the naked eye- looked like expensive silk, instead, it was cheap soft cotton- designed to be easily torn off from their bodies.

Their true identities were masked with powders, foundations, eyeliners and lip balms. There was not a single shred of hair on their bodies- except for well-kempt and trimmed hairs on their heads, perfectly lined brows and plush eyelashes.

But that was not the extent to which they were painted. Their scars and bruises- inflicted by alphas or betas- were covered up with a brush of matching skinned foundations. They were to stand there, bat their eyes, pout their lips and look pretty- just to lure their prey- alpha or beta.

They were not to flinch.

They were to pretend they were happy- lest they face the wrath of their master, Crowley. They were to push down their pain, discomfort and fear- and submit to the commands of their conquest(s) for the night.

They could be shared between groups of alphas and/or betas for a good price. Or they could be reserved for only one- for a decent price too.

Omegas never reap what they sow; they have no rights. They are to get their gold and present it to their masters.

Such was the life of omega, Castiel.

He had no rights. He had no surname.

Here Castiel stood- with the other 10 omegas he knew and worked with. All in a lineup- as alphas and betas of docked ships went through each and every one of them- taking their pick for the chilling night ahead.

Maybe tonight would be a night he gets to rest- as no one had chosen him. But he had spoken too soon- for there, a handsome, rugged, green eyed alpha- built of muscle and nobility- pointed at him, gruff voice sending shivers down his spine- making him leak. The alpha ordered, “I want blue eyes for the night”.

And just like that- he was chosen.

* * *

**Dean**

Cold nights was a perfect time for an alpha to be buried in a warm body. And the last warm body he had had was two months ago- her name was Lisa- and she was the beta captain of the ship ‘_Siren Calls’_.

Now, here they were docked- in the city where omega whores swarmed. A city known as ‘_Sin City’_. A name that spoke of the city’s reputation for sex. Every corner, there were omegas- ready to serve and bring any alpha or beta to great heights of pleasure.

Dean’s cock was semi hard and twitching- begging for much needed attention. A pleasure his hand alone couldn’t satisfy at this very moment. He needed to be buried in omega heat and warmth- ready to knot the wolf for the entire night.

So he searched. And he was told that ‘_Crowley’s Painted Omega Whores’_ were the city’s finest lay. So he found Crowley and his omegas- 15 minutes away from the docks. There were already many alphas and betas taking their picks.

He had to be quick.

And that’s when he came across an omega with blue eyes that instantly- upon first glance- made his cock throb and his knot swell. _What the hell?_ He had never had that fast of a reaction to any sexual conquest- any freaken time in his life.

He wanted this omega.

His alpha wanted this omega- who was glowing in his makeup. _Though, he wasn't much of a fan of men who wore makeup- the more natural, the better._

Nevertheless, he wanted to bury his knot in this omega with the blue eyes.

He pointed to the omega, “I want blue eyes for the night”.

And when his nose caught that delicious apple pie scented slick- he knew he had chosen right.

This unexplainable hunger took over him.

He couldn’t wait to get the omega writhing- under him- on his bed.

Little did he know- tonight would be the start of something extremely dangerous, yet special.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so long chapter....
> 
> There's alot of switch POV here.

**Castiel**

Her name was the ‘**_Sweet Marie’._** She was a massive wooden crafted ship- with large sails. Among all the other docked ships- she was the most beautiful.

Her emerald flag with the letter _‘**W’**_ danced like the waves of the mighty seas- behind her the glow of the mesmerizing orange sunset. She was well kept- she was well loved. She was magnificent- she was bold.

And as he had come to notice- once onboard- she was empty.

The crew were out- ready to enjoy an evening of much needed relief and fun.

That’s when his attention was brought back to the alpha- whose emerald- hungry gaze- studied him with deep and curious concentration. His eyes not missing how athletic and sexy the alpha looked in his slightly warn out- loose white shirt- that was tucked into his tight brown leather pants. The drawstrings hanging from the alphas collar were untied- revealing that very appealing- golden chiseled chest. A black belt secured the alphas waist and on his feet were warm black mid-calf boots.

His eyes- the deceiving pair- drifted down to that big bulge tenting the alphas pants. He swallowed his moan as more slick was pushed out of his thrumming hole. He was currently confused about how swift his body responded to the alpha- just by gaze alone. Normally, he was dry till his clients began touching him.

The alphas gruff voice- cracked the silence- coy and aroused, “Like what you see, omega?”

His eyes finally found the alphas again. They stood there- intensely staring- both of their breathings had increased some. A budding fire stirred his loins- slowly spreading through his body. He felt his mouth water as the alpha took careful steps towards him- like a predator who was carefully studying and teasing his prey.

There was this energy he could feel- directly coming from the alpha. There was this thickness in the air as the alpha stood a foot apart. And when he boldly took a silent sniff- the smell of whiskey and gunpowder invaded his nostrils. Surprisingly- his omega wolf purred.

But what finally drew him in was the touch of his alphas calloused palm. He gasped as the alphas slightly roughed palm cupped his cheek- sending tingles and sparks under his skin. He shook as the alphas warm breath ghosted his cheek- travelling all the way to his ear- murmuring, “You can feel it too, omega?”

There was this undoubted shakiness in the alphas tone.

He dared turn his head- just an inch- to the side. His own breath ghosting the alphas ear- his voice trembling as he replied lightly, “Yes, alpha”.

And when the alphas green- surprisingly softened gaze met his- so many feelings and questions in those orbs- but what consumed the alpha was hunger.

A hunger he craved too.

He brought his hands up- pressing his palms into the alphas chest- ready to push everything down- he smiled coyly, “Let’s not waste time alpha”. And when he cupped the alphas hard bulge- receiving a loud- growly moan- he knew this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**Dean**

He could be a gentle lover when he wanted to. He could take his bed mate apart- through caress and kisses- until his lover for the night was begging to be fucked.

But today- with the omega- gentle was the last thing on his mind.

There was this yearning- deep seated, charged and raw- that had him tearing at the omegas cottony material. And to stir him on further- the omega was completely coaxing him on- getting on all fours- throbbing hole- dripping slick- all out for him to take.

And so he did- he rammed in his thickened cock and lost himself in the pleasures the warm hole provided.

And as they did- they tossed- they turned- they experimented and were creative in their sexual positions- driving the headboard into the wooden walls- breaking the bed beneath their weights and thrusts.

All the while the moon rose- casting a blue glow into the cold night.

The sounds of pleasure greeted the night- from taverns, dark alleyways, docked ships- _Sin City_ lived up to its name.

And that night when the omega pulled him close- trapping him with those firm thighs around his waist- squeezing his globes and ordering in a sex crazed voice, “Take me, alpha!”

He could not resist.

His wolf could not resist.

And so he let his wolf take over.

He sank his knot into the depths of the omega- the same way he sank his canines into that beautiful inviting neck.

It was the first time ever he had cum so hard- enough to black out to the waking world.

* * *

The next morning- both Castiel and Dean were still in a deep sleep- limbs tangled- softened cock still buried in the omegas hole. The knock and indistinct voice of Sam- began to penetrate Dean’s dreams, allowing the alpha to suddenly awaken with a groan.

_Dean. Dean. Wake up. We need to get going whilst the wind is on our side!_

_DEAN!_

He blinked his eyes repeatedly- finding a big blurry figure standing at the foot of his bed. He rubbed his eyes- vision clearing to see his smirking brother- all suited up- ready to sail.

Sam’s eyes flicked over to the very naked omega still entwined to his brother- taking in the debauched look- the perfect hairless body- the traces of makeup still left. The tall man clicked his tongue- cheekily saying, “I didn’t know you were into fucking painted whores, Dean?”

Dean then finally registered the warm body still intimately joined to him. Eventually, his eyes found the fresh bite mark on the omegas neck- a mark he realized Sam couldn’t see from where he stood.

_Oh God! What has he done!?_

Sam noticed that his brother’s breathing began to increase- this look of trepidation written all over his brother’s features. Sam watched as his brother immediately pulled away from the naked omega- throwing away the sheets and revealing his nakedness underneath. He rolled his eyes and turned around- giving his brother some privacy as he threw on his clothes.

All the while Dean slipped into his usual- commanding- authoritative mode. The alpha clipped out, “Omega! Wake up!”

Castiel was shocked out of his sleep- immediately sitting up. His head was spinning and heavy- as if someone had just knocked him a real good one in the noggin. It took some time for him to register his surroundings and when his eyes finally landed on the green eyed alpha- the pain in his neck began to surface. His eyes bugged- just like the unknown tall alpha standing beside Dean with his jaw slack. He clapped a hand to his fresh bite- heart thumping hard against his chest. He stuttered, “We-“.

Dean snapped out, “We’re nothing!” Dean tried his best not to break at the saddened look of the omega. He swallowed his feelings, tried to at least be a lot nicer, saying, “I need you to leave. We are going to set sail soon, omega”.

“B-But. The mark?”

Sam wanted to give his brother an earful. _How can he do this to an omega, when all he will do is leave him? How can he break that one rule they always followed- fuck but don’t bite?_ He glared at his brother, “I’ll wait outside!”

Dean felt his brothers glare burn into him- he felt like shit for doing what he had done. He would have to deal with his brother later. He waited for Sam to leave before he turned to the omega who stood there naked and shivering- with his hands covering his front- his eyes on the ground. He felt his heart give.

Dean swallowed and reached for one of his shirts- reaching out to the omega, “Here. Take this to cover up”.

Castiel felt butterflies flutter in his tummy. He lifted his head- to meet those glassy green eyes. He carefully took the shirt from the alphas hands, nodding, “Thank-you”.

Dean nodded and turned around- allowing the omega to change. Which was funny as he had just been all over the omega. An omega- who he noticed looked gorgeous without all that makeup. He said over his shoulders, “There’s a pair of pants in the drawers”.

* * *

**Dean**

He stood by the side- watching the omega get off- walking down the jetty. And with every step the omega took- his own heart squeezed harder.

He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever see the omega again? The omega he had left a claiming mark on.

The omega whose name he never got to learn.

And just as the ship began to move- the omega then turned around- eyes meeting his.

And there was sadness in those eyes- sadness that made him want to jump ship. But he knew he couldn’t- his crew’s livelihood depended on these voyages. And most importantly, they needed their captain.

All he could do was remember.

Remember the omega with the blue eyes.

He murmured to himself a promise, “I will find you when I return, omega”.

* * *

**Castiel**

And he smiled when he heard the alphas words in his head.

_I will find you when I return, omega._

A voice- so familiar- and that of his master brought him back to his reality.

“Castiel! Stop your lingering, get yourself out of those- horrid clothes- get cleaned, get that scar on your neck covered up and ready for the night!”

He felt a tear drop down his face- still able to feel all of the alpha around and in him. Still watching the ship disappear over the horizon. He turned to face a cruel Crowley, nodding, “Yes master”.

Oh how he felt his heart had just sailed away.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later....

**One Year Later…**

Dean could feel excitement bubble within him, the closer the ‘_Sweet Marie’_ neared the docking bay of ‘_Sin City’_. The alpha knew it was for one reason only- a reason he wouldn’t dare blurt out. _The omega with the blue eyes that carried his mark._

Then- just like that- an internal switch is flipped. And all the guilt of biting the omega along with leaving the man behind to sail off came flooding back in. Dean’s smile turned upside down as he stared blankly at an alpha and an omega conquest flirting and touching playfully on the wharf- ready for some sexual fun.

First comes the fun, then comes the repercussions of not being too cautious.

But what’s done is done.

Dean cannot dwell, he needs to find the blue eyed omega.

The alpha felt a comforting hand squeeze his shoulder. Sam- who could see his brothers worry plain as day- said, “You will find him Dean. You will get your chance to try and make things right”.

Dean spared a glance toward his brother, “I hope he forgives me, Sam”.

Sam does hope the omega forgives Dean. This whole year, Dean had only thought and spoke of the beautiful omega.

Sam could only hope that the God’s above were listening.

**

Dean couldn’t see him amongst Crowley and his painted whores. The alphas heart dropped- feeling completely disheartened and slightly worried for the omega. The alpha inside of him felt nauseous- as if it felt something had happened to the omega.

So, Dean had decided to approach the so called ‘_Master Crowley’._

The _expensive suit loving _short alpha leaned his bicep against the wall, tumbler filled with 2 fingers of Whiskey in hand, smirking at Dean as he neared. The short alpha carried a Scottish accent as he asked, “May I interest you in our finest whore?”

The word ‘_whore_’ made Dean cringe. Ever since the blue eyed omega, the alpha seemed to get a little irritated or uncomfortable with the detestable label. Nevertheless, Dean answered, “No, Thanks. I am looking for one of your omegas though”.

Crowley raised a brow, “Does this omega have a name?”

Dean felt like an incompetent asshole now. He had slept with the omega and never got to ask for his name. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t- um- actually know his name. But um- it was last year that I had bought him for the night. He had sparkling blue eyes and dark hair”.

Crowley felt immediate anger overcloud him. He had lost a good whore all because the omega did not take proper care when sleeping with this sailor. The short man didn’t withhold his irritation, growling, “You mean Castiel!?”

“Is that his name? Castiel?” Dean asked in wonder, not picking up how Crowley was _so obviously_ unimpressed.

Crowley fumed at the fact that _this alpha_ could not pick up how angry he was. He stood up straight- poking out his chest- as if trying to look intimidating, spitting out loudly, “THAT IS THE BITCH'S NAME!”

Ok. Dean definitely noticed how angry the little man with the _Whiskey in hand_ now was.

Of course, Dean was having none of that attitude. He was a damn well respected and feared alpha, so he would not take that type of attitude from an alpha as unimpressive and puny as Crowley. He glared at the alpha, narrowing his eyes at the stout man. He cut straight to the chase, voice resonating a growl as he asked, “What did you do with Castiel!?”

Crowley felt his heart skip in fright at the alphas glaring green gaze. The man could make someone pee his pants with that dangerous darkened look. He took a step back, hands raised in a placating gesture, putting on a fake laugh and smile as he answered, “Hold up there big guy! The omega is currently out of the job due to his- fragility”.

Dean needed more than that. He took a step forward, squaring his shoulders, “What do you mean by fragility!? What happened to Castiel!? DID YOU HURT HIM!? DID SOME ALPHA HURT HIM!?”

_Dean would kill any alpha that ever came near Castiel. He better not find out their names!_

_Dean would start with Crowley first._

The stout alpha shook his head, eyes wide and panicky, “NO! What I mean by he’s fragile is THAT he is currently nursing and his – omega bits are still on the mend!”

Dean’s aggressive thoughts of revenge on Crowley instantly flew out the window. He was currently at a loss for words, his mind still trying to process Crowley’s words. _It was like he had heard and understood but was lost. _It took him a good minute before he asked, “Nursing?” Because that’s the only thing that registered to him at this moment. He felt his heart beat rise slightly, “As in- Castiel is with child?”

Crowley was glad- for his life- that the situation was slightly diffused. He saw no point in lying now, as it would only put him in the way of an overprotective alpha. He sighed, “Yes Castiel is with child”.

“Whose?” Dean grit his teeth. _Who had impregnated his omega!?_

Crowley rolled his eyes at the jealous-alpha display. He uttered, “The pup is yours, Dean. You left Castiel pregnant, a year ago. Now the child is 3 months old”.

Immense guilt- stronger than the guilt he had for leaving Castiel behind- began to overtake him. He also felt his alpha whine and fuss- wanting to see its omega and pup. He quickly asked, “Where are they staying!?”

“I cannot tell you-“, Crowley didn’t get to finish.

Dean grabbed Crowley by the lapels of his jacket, shaking the man back and forth, voice booming, “WHERE IS MY MATE AND PUP CROWLEY!? I WON’T ASK AGAIN!”

Crowley trembled in the alphas grip, instantly blurting, “They are in the temporary omega housing just along the bank of Gingerbread river”.

Dean shoved the alpha, the stout man’s back hitting the wall, “Don’t try and come between us Crowley!” _He was going to take his omega and newborn child away from this horrid life. He was going to take care of them and love them with his entire being._

Crowley kept quiet as Dean walked away. _The alpha was determined to get to Castiel and that runt he had birthed three months ago._

Now, that was going to be a problem for Crowley.

Why?

Well, Castiel was the best money maker out of all of his whores.

Crowley felt that sense of pride fill him up. He narrowed his eyes at Dean’s retreating back- no way, no how, was he going to let Dean just snatch his best investment from him.

_He was Crowley damnit! _

_Nobody messes with the King!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite hitting my depression, I have managed to gather enough willpower to write this chapter. You are all important to me and I want to at least honor that by ensuring you get a chapter. Love y'all!

**Castiel**

His little one was only 3 months old and as each day went by, he slowly was becoming _Dean Winchester_. The little alpha was covered in freckles, had grass green eyes, had his fathers same pouty lips and sandy blonde thick hair. 

He fell more in love with his child- everyday. Something he thought was impossible a few months back, whereby he felt the child growing within him was a stain to his being.

He stood by the banks of Gingerbread river, rocking his baby back and forth while humming a soothing tune. His son was wide awake, waving his fists in the air, staring up at his papa as if in wonder. The little one began blowing out bubbles through his toothless mouth, making little snuffles. 

He chuckled down at his son, “Yes, I think it is a beautiful day too, love". 

It was truly a beautiful day; with the cloudless clear day, the rushing river, the smiling sun, the wind that blew in the wonderful scents of honey and lavender….all was wonderful. 

But then something or someone walking down the dusty trail caught his eye. _Who would be coming down here of all places? Did they want to come visit the rivers? Were they someone who loved to see nature or was just a traveler?_

Then, his son started to fuss and throw gurgles.

He rocked his child, cradling him closer as the stranger stop a good few 50 meters away. He still couldn’t make out who was standing there, but this feeling of familiarity washed over him. This persons built and attire looked so familiar. 

Then his heart began to pound as the person began to walk a little faster towards them. He pulled his sons baby blankie securely around his little frame, gripping him further into his chest. Before the man could get closer, he glared, “Who are you!? Stop right there and do not come any closer!”

Then the man said in a gruff, almost quiet voice, “Castiel?”

He swallowed, “who are you!?”

“Don't you recognize me?”

He tried to squint his eyes at the man, trying to concentrate on identifying the facial features, the physic of the man- he felt familiarity clawing at him once more. He noticed that his stomach began to drop and his heartbeat increased with every second longer. Then his son squealed and kicked. 

His attention went back to his child’s green eyes.

And that’s when he finally grasped it. Immediately his head shot up, looking once more at the man who stood still in the same spot. His omega purring and filling up with excitement- which his human self so wasn't feeling right now, because what he felt towards the man was resentment and anger. He blurted out in an eerily- barely there voice, “D-Dean?”

The man smiled, “Hey Castiel". He saw the mans eyes then drop to the bundle in his arms, pointing out, “Is that…your child?”

He ignored Dean's last question, his anger finally finding him as he said, “what are you doing here!? Why are you here!?”

The alpha seemed to be caught off guard. The man rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, I have returned after a year of sailing. I um- I wanted to come find you".

“Well…You've found me! So go back!” Uttering those words made his heart sting, nevertheless, he let his anger fuel him. _He wondered if Crowley had told Dean about his son?_

_Well why else is he here Castiel!?_

The alpha looked taken aback; neck and cheeks becoming crimson. There was hurt in the alphas voice as the man uttered, “Is he/she our baby?

He wanted to lie, but he just couldn’t find it in him to, no matter how hard it was. He nodded, “Yes, he is our son".

Dean's eyes lit up, asking, “Our son?”

Castiel felt possessiveness instantly claim him, correcting sharply, “MY SON!”

Dean's smile dropped, “Um- yeah sorry….um- what’s his um- name?”

Castiel was quiet for a while, contemplating whether he should give his little alphas name to Dean. Eventually, after a few long seconds he replied, “His name is Cairo”.

“Just Cairo?”

Castiel replied sarcastically, “Well he doesn’t have a father and I’m just an omega whore who has no surname!”

“He can have mine?” Dean uttered questioningly.

He felt irritation simmer in him, snipping out, “And why would I give him your name, Dean!? You have all but been NON EXISTENT in his life!”

Dean gnawed at his bottom lip before uttering, “I had no choice Castiel. The men needed to find work so they could make a living. Sailing is our only source of income".

Frankly Castiel didn’t really care. He blurted, “You bit me! You as an alpha should have taken me along with you, as is the right thing to do, instead you decided to treat me like garbage and chucked me off your ship the first chance you got!”

“I'm sorry Castiel. I truly am.” Dean thumbed the bridge of nose, “I wish I could turn back time and be brave enough to have kept you with me. However, I am here to make amends".

He was getting curious now. He asked, “And how do you plan on making amends?”

“I take you and our- your son on board our ship and head for my city; The City of Lawrence”.

_Wow_. It was a good offer for he feared for his sons life here, however, he couldn’t help but play hard to get. He asked, “and what happens there!? Us - omegas- aren't so welcomed anywhere we go Dean. We are only bred for one purpose and that is to be fucked!”

Dean's jaw dropped in sudden shock at Castiel's words. The man shook his head so quick it could give him a whiplash. Dean said, “No. That’s not true Cas. Maybe here omegas are treated like crap, but where I come from, it’s another story".

He raised a brow, “And what is that?”

Dean looked around, making sure it was just them before the alpha uttered, “In the City of Lawrence, our omegas are of the highest and respected".

_What!? _

He asked in a suspicious voice, “How?”

“Well because they are important to us".

“How do I know you’re genuine?” He probed.

“Because, my mother is an omega. She is also the wife of the Lawrence Pack alpha, my father, John Winchester".

_Oh. OH. WOW!_

His son made a small noise that caught his attention. The little one was baby babbling as if trying to talk some sense into him. He realized that he was looking at an opportunity to have a better life, though it didn’t mean that he trust Dean. 

The alpha had to earn his trust.

For the sake of his baby boy, Castiel nodded and affirmed, “Ok Dean. I will go with you, but I want to make a few things clear".

Dean swallowed, “y-yeah Cas?”

“One, you and I are not a couple, two, Cairo is my child which means I decide anything that happens in his life and three, I am a free omega which means NO ONE can tell me what I can and cannot do. Is that understood?”

Dean nodded, “Ok Cas. I give you my word".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Cairo on board the 'Sweet Marie'.

Castiel was weary, but, alert. It wasn’t exactly comforting to be on a ship filled with betas and alphas. Betas and alphas that eyed him with sexual interest. The omega knew enough, from years of sexual exploitation, to read signals. 

So, he stayed in the captain’s cabin, fearing he and his sons safety- only going out if he needed to use the meager bathroom facilities. At times, Castiel would take a look around the cabin he currently occupied, particularly the very comfortable bed; awkwardly, he felt nostalgia consume him, because this was the exact room that Dean had bit him and created their son in. 

Though it was not meant to happen.

But Castiel remembered just how much his heart and soul were committed to the alpha even before the knotting or claiming bite. If anything, he wanted Dean to take him for life. But of course, irritation would follow when Castiel thought of how Dean had just left him.

However, being called _‘a painted whore'_ all his life, kind of prepared Castiel, mentally and emotionally, for such hurtful situations. _For rejection._

Little Cairo, who was laying down on the middle of Dean’s bed, decided to release a little sniffle. Castiel watched as his son did some impressive stretches before green eyes were fully opened and staring quietly at the wooden ceiling. 

Castiel sensed that his son probably felt that he had woken up somewhere foreign, plus the gentle swaying of the boat from side to side, may have felt strange to the little one. There was just some kind of difference between being on land and sea.

Little Cairo would be an adventurer when he's all grown up. 

The little alpha was very curious when it came to outdoor scenery and nature's animals. The kid would cry or get uncomfortable when he sensed he was indoors and would only calm when Castiel took him outside. 

As if on that note, little Cairo's brows began to furrow and his tiny mouth began to wobble. The little one began to wag his fists around, eyes flooded with light tears, he began to kick and let out little baby cries. 

Castiel sighed, knowing exactly why his son was restless. 

The little one didn’t like to be laying indoors. _He wanted out._

Castiel gently picked up his son, cradling him to his chest and rocking him lightly. He hummed, “I know love. But we got to stay indoors today".

Cairo's wails only got louder. That seemed to attract the attention of Cairo's concerned alpha dad.

Dean quietly opened the door, peeping in, and asking, “Is he ok, Cas?” 

Castiel chewed at his bottom lip. He wanted to remain pissed at Dean, but, the alpha was only showing concern for his son. Castiel finally gave in, rocking his very fussy son, “He doesn’t like being holed up in here Dean. He has a knack for taking in outdoor scenery".

It was quiet for a few seconds. Dean then carefully said, “Ok Cas”. The alpha then went on to ask, “Um- maybe- if you want- you can bring him top deck?” Dean quickly added, “Its calm, not that windy and he can see beautiful blue skies”.

It was a good idea, but, Castiel couldn’t help but feel hesitant. He quickly stated, “Dean, I feel uncomfortable with the crew. I have seen the way they look at me".

Dean’s face contorted into confusion, but, there was a bite to the alphas tone when he asked, “Did anyone say or attempt to do anything to you? Tell me Cas, so I can deal with them".

Castiel's omega yipped within as it recognized the protectiveness of its alpha mate. However, he chose to keep his cool. Castiel, rocked his now quiet son, who looked like he was concentrating on something- with his ears. Deep within he knew his son was listening to the voice of his alpha dad. _It is known that pups can identify their own parents voice._

The omega smiled down at Cairo before he met Dean’s green gaze, “No one has attempted or said anything yet Dean. It’s just that, I’m an omega. We omegas are known to be used as- sex slaves- its just their looks of hunger make me feel uncomfortable”.

Dean seemed to be in between saddened and disappointed, “I will talk to the men Cas”. The alpha then added, “And if anyone hassles you, you let me know immediately!” _There was this very scary look behind Dean’s eyes._

It didn’t scare him; it made him feel safe.

Cairo decided to interfere by blowing out bubbles as if wanting to talk. Both he and Dean ended up chuckling at how the little one sounded so determined and persistent, despite his drool problem. Then, Dean asked with a fond smile, “Maybe he would like to do some exploring?”

Castiel had no doubt that his son was wanting to get out of this cabin for a while. _There was still the big but?_

Then, as if sensing his uncomfortableness, Dean said, “I’ll accompany you and Cairo".

Castiel couldn’t help the small smile that lit up his face, replying, “Ok Dean. I think we would like some fresh sea air".

The alpha smiled toothily, looking as if he had won a prize. The alphas tone carried excitement as he stated, “I’ll wait outside the cabin while you and baby get ready".

_How nice of Dean._

Castiel didn’t feel like admitting it to himself earlier, but, ever since Dean had met he and Cairo; the alpha acted and behaved quite strangely as opposed to his famously known ‘_notorious mean persona'_. This Dean seemed calm, kind, careful and warming.

It was something nice to experience, after being ridiculed and treated like crap by society.

When Dean did leave to give he and baby some privacy, he looked down at a smiling Cairo, admitting to his pup, “Your daddy seems to be trying huh?”

Once again little Cairo began wagging his fists in the air and responding in drooling baby babble.

As if Castiel understood his sons language, he responded, “yeah, he does care”.

Hope began to ignite within Castiel.

_Maybe, just maybe._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter reveals the 'take no shit' Dean.

Just when Dean, Cas and Cairo were having a great time on deck taking in the sea, cloudless skies and sea breeze; a crew member decided to mess it all up. It all started when Castiel had decided to hand over little Cairo for Dean to hold. For the first time, Cas felt safe enough to allow his son to be held by someone else. A someone else who happened to be Cairo's dad.

The omega was aware that his history of being a painted whore could or would stir a few alphas and betas. And on this ship, without days and weeks of sex, could take its toll on a few that lacked willpower to contain urges or desires. Didn’t mean he enjoyed the attention. _Like many do think_. He wasn’t going to be some sexual object that was just used and abused. _No!_ He put a stop to being victimized when he had his little one.

Yes. Castiel wanted out of the slave, sex industry.

Castiel hadn’t told Crowley- who expected him to be spreading his legs as soon as he was all healed up. _Then what would happen to his son while he was away doing THE JOB?_ Probably be taken from Castiel and adopted into a family who would most likely teach the little alpha vile things. 

No way did Castiel want to be separated from kid.

So yeah, running away would be an option.

Castiel could say that being on board with Dean and crew was running away. But, he expected to leave that tainted life he had to discover a better one. But, his status in society still haunted him wherever he went. He had learnt that today.

While he was standing beside Dean and Cairo peering down at the waves crashing into the side of the wooden ship, an alpha pressed into his back, pushing that hard bulge into his clothed crack, while gripping his cock and squeezing lightly, murmuring into his ear, “why don’t I show you a good time, while the Cap holds your whiny kid, omega?” 

At first, he was shocked. Then, everything morphed into fear, anger and disgust. He shoved the alpha, “get off me! Don't touch me you bastard!”

Dean, who was so immersed in his chat with Cairo, was stunned quiet by Castiel’s outburst. But then, the alpha caught up to what the other alpha was up to. Just by that look of anger and lust in the alphas features. Almost immediately, Dean felt rage consume him at the alphas next words. The alpha- Lucifer- spat out, “you will do what you’re bred for, omega! Or I will throw that pup into sea!” Of course, the alpha resumed his approach towards Castiel.

_Oh hell no!_

Dean barked, “don’t you come any closer Lucifer!”

Apparently, the crew didn’t really learn that Cairo was his kid. Dean felt he had no right to shove the _dad title_ without Cas permission. Well, now it seemed like his hands would be forced, because NO ONE should damn well lay a hand on his son. 

Dean turned to Cas, slipping Cairo into his papa's arms. The alpha met those scared blue eyes, muttering, “hold him and stay here while I deal with this scum!”

Though Dean spoke calmly and softly to him, Castiel could still pick up the shake in Dean’s voice, as well as, see the danger and anger lurking behind those green eyes. Maybe, today, he was going to witness what everyone back in _Sin City_ whispered about- _Dean being a ruthless man. _

And Castiel was right.

As soon as Dean delivered Cairo safely into Castiel's arms, the alpha turned his suddenly angry glare at Lucifer. Dean had squared his jaw, stood tall and walked slow steps towards the alpha. Castiel took a quick glance around to see every crew member stood stalk still, looking as if they were holding their breaths. Even Sam- whom he had met and knew was Dean’s little brother- looked somewhat alert and standing nearby. 

Even the alpha- Lucifer- seemed as if he were trembling where he should.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Lucifer, “what did you just say?...That you would throw Castiel’s kid into the sea if the omega doesn’t agree to sleep with you?”

Lucifer stuttered, “um- ah- no Cap!”

“DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SLIMY SACK OF SHIT!”

Lucifer looked like a cat spooked, the hairs on his body standing on end. The alphas adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, “Um- y-yes Cap. I d-did. I’m sorry".

Dean’s tone was dangerously low, but enough for every crew member to pick up. “I want you to listen very carefully Luke”. He pointed to Cas and Cairo, “That kid- you threatened to throw into the sea- is MY SON!” Lucifer’s eyes widened like an owls. Dean grabbed the man by the lapels of his shirt, “now, anyone who dares threaten my kid and the papa of my kid, I WON'T LET GET AWAY WITH!” Dean shoved the alpha back and turned to one of his trusted friends, “Benny".

Benny stepped forward, “yes chief?”

Dean looked at Lucifer like a bug under his shoe, and firmly stated, “get him off my ship!"

Lucifer balked, “What? How? No!”

Dean snipped out, “its either I kill you where you stand and feed you to the fishes or I generously allow you to be put in a dinghy, give you an oar and you can paddle off to wherever the tide takes you. Make your choice now, because I will only allow you one!”

Lucifer swallowed. They were out in the open sea with no land in sight, so that was terrifying- even for a seasoned crewman like himself. Nevertheless, he knew that if he wanted to live, he would have to take the risk. Especially when Dean was well known for taking no crap and splitting throats where they stood, followed by throwing their lifeless corpse into the sea. He answered, “I’ll take the dingy!”

Dean replied with a stoic face and stone cold tone, “good choice! BENNY!”

“Aye chief!” Benny reprimanded Lucifer and led him towards the back of the ship where they kept the dinghy’s. 

Dean then turned to the rest of the crew who were still quiet. He ensured to get his message across by saying with finality, “if anyone dares hassle Castiel and baby Cairo, you will have me to deal with!” He warned, “and I won’t be so…nice…the next time!....Is this clear!?”

The entire crew answered in unison, “yes cap!”

_Better be!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Honestly, I had to find the motivation to continue writing this fic. So, yes! Here I am back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy....and I promise that this fic is not abandoned! :)

Castiel was still shook up about what Lucifer had attempted a few days ago that he had ensured that he and his son stayed in their little cabin for the rest of the sea voyage. Of course, Dean was very corporative, respecting Castiel’s wishes, and even going so far as to deliver food and water to the omega, personally. The alpha also made sure to assign his trusted crew member and best friend Benny Lafitte as a personal guard to stand watch outside Castiel’s cabin.

It was day 4 after the incident that Castiel got a knock on the door. The omega already knew that it was Dean- seeing as the alpha was the only one who would dare enter the room. However, Castiel glanced outside his round cabin window and could tell that it wasn’t lunch yet. _Hmm, why was Dean knocking so early?_ He answered, “Come in”.

_Wow._ Did the alpha looked handsomely dressed in a stylish crème colored hip length tunic with nice fitted brown leathered long pants and boots. The alphas sandy blonde hair looked tamed, which in turn made the man look much younger.

In fact, Dean looked like Christmas was here.

_What’s got the alpha so happy?_

“Dean?” Castiel raised a brow. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Hey Castiel. I wanted to inform you that we have arrived at The City of Lawrence. We are almost docking.”

Castiel felt in between relieved and nervous. Relieved because they would finally get their feet on land. Nervous because this was a foreign land and he was going to be introduced into Dean’s family. He would worry about the latter more.

Castiel swallowed, “Um ok. So, Cairo and I should probably get ready huh?”

“Yeah Castiel. I think that that would be ideal”. Dean could see that the omega was slightly uncomfortable and he completely understood where Castiel was coming from. His eyes then fell onto his sleeping son and he couldn’t help but smile at that little bundle of innocence. Dean cleared his throat, “May I come in?”

Castiel picked little Cairo up, rocking him lightly in his arms. He nodded, “Yes Dean. You may”.

Dean sat down on the mattress, next to Castiel and his little alpha son. The alpha remained quiet for a few seconds contemplating how to word his thoughts. He studied Castiel and how the omega was so into soothing his son. It was a beautiful sight to behold and the Gods knew how much his heart melted at the sweet sight. He licked his lips and said, “Castiel. I know that this is all- overwhelming and scary at the same time. I know that you are more concerned for Cairo’s safety”. He caught the omegas blue eyed gaze, “But, I promise you that no demise will come to you and your son. I will make sure of that. Plus, I guarantee that my family will welcome you and Cairo with open arms”.

Castiel saw how genuinely calm and true those green eyes were. And maybe he could be wrong, but his omega sensed that the alpha was telling the truth. He had no other option but to try- for him and his son. To have a better life. And, in his heart, he hoped it was with Dean. He responded, “Ok Dean. I place my trust in you”.

Those words held a lot of weight and meant a lot to him. It made him even more determined and protective over the pair before him. He smiled, “Thank you for placing your trust in me, Cas”. He rubbed his hands together, getting up, “Anyway, I’ll leave you to get proper. We’ll step foot on dock in 30 minutes time”.

“Ok Dean”.

* * *

John and Mary Winchester are royals. Mary by marriage and John by right as the eldest son of the last ruler, Henry Winchester. The Winchesters led and looked after the people of Lawrence. Some would go as far as to refer to them as their Queen and King.

Mary was exceptionally happy today. John was equally joyful. Today was the day he and Mary’s boys would come home after months at sea. Honestly, no parent wanted their child to be away from them, but, the boys had a passion for sailing. John and Mary would never deprive their kids of what they wanted to do.

Word had it that the boys were already on their way to the mansion.

They were standing in the large hallway; John held Mary’s hand, mostly to ensure his over eager wife wouldn’t go dashing into her sons arms the moment she spotted them. The front doors to their home swung open and three silhouettes surrounded by sunshine came walking through the doors.

As they neared, the familiar scents belonging to the boys filled Mary and John’s nostrils, instantly making their wolves preen in satisfaction and immense joy. Finally, Dean, Sam and another foreign blue eyed beauty holding a tiny bundle came into clear focus. Of course, Mary and John greeted their boys first with giant hugs.

Mary smiled with tears in her eyes as she held her baby’s in her arms, “Oh welcome my baby’s. Mommy has missed you so much”.

John on the other hand was eyeing the unknown omega and the little one. When his focus shifted to the little one, a very familiar scent entered his nostrils- a scent that belonged to his eldest. He asked, “That child. Who is the father?”

Dean cleared his throat and came to stand by the omega with child. Their eldest eyed him with slight weariness, “Dad. Mom. This here is Castiel. And with him is baby Cairo. My son”.

“Your son?” John repeated carefully. John was in a slightly shocked state. This was big. _Real big._

Mary spared them the awkwardness by stating with such joy, “Our grandson!” Mary turned to a stunned John, “love, we have a grandson!”

John was still overwhelmed. This was surreal.

“Dad?” Dean carefully asked. “Please say something?”

John felt Mary squeeze his arm. He shook himself out of his state of shock. John took a good look at his oldest and the way his son hovered protectively over the worried omega and baby. It only confirmed that Dean was the father. _And that was that. _A Winchester never abandons one of their own. That included the omega too.

John smiled at his son, “They are important to you, son?”

Dean nodded, “Yes dad”. He brushed a palm down his son’s head, “Very important”.

John then turned his smile to the hesitant omega, “Then, welcome to the Winchester family Castiel and Cairo”.

Mary squealed like an actual teen girl, carefully making her way to Castiel’s side, fully doting on little Cairo.

Dean and Castiel glanced at one another, a silent smile passing between them as things seemed to be working out.

Castiel felt things were working out.

So far, so good.

_Cairo had a home._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Castiel gets settled. Dean makes a decision.

Dean watched in silence as Castiel (with Cairo in his arms) surveyed the bedroom, he and Cairo, would reside in with bulbous eyes. He had adhered to the omegas request of keeping Cairo in the same room- as Castiel didn’t feel comfortable letting the little alpha out of his sight.

Which Dean, Mary and John could totally understand.

John Winchester had decided to welcome Castiel into one of the biggest rooms in the whole mansion. It had its own bathroom, hot tub, built in closet, a little library in the corner close to the french doors that opened to lead out into a balcony that overlooked Mary Winchesters massive flower gardens.

Castiel was overwhelmed. Never had he been given a room, such as this, to reside in. Most of his childhood life was spent in whore houses learning the importance of proper alluring attire, gestures, how to flirt, how to prepare himself for an alphas cock, how to perform in bed and lastly, how to make himself look pretty with all that makeup. _And if Castiel made mistakes, he’d get the damn whip or a few slaps and jabs._

_But, that was his past life. Castiel had a new life now._

Castiel, walked over to the little crib that sat on the right hand corner of the room. It was painted white and had an angel engraved into the wood. When he peered in, there was a comfortable, wide covered baby mattress with a tiny white knitted baby blanket folded neatly on it. It was beautiful. He looked down at his son who was curiously staring up at him, “well, baby. You get to sleep in a nice bed”.

Dean decided to speak up, “Um- that crib was mine when I was a baby. I had it repainted a while back, deciding to store it somewhere for when I had a family of my own. My mom always said that angels were watching over me”.

Castiel smiled at that. It was sweet. He decided to lay his son gently into the crib- just to see if he liked it. And lo behold, Cairo began wiggling his arms and legs excitedly, all gummy smiles. He commented, “Well, sweetheart. Looks like you love it huh”.

Dean came to stand beside Cas, peering down at his delighted son. Seeing his own child in his crib was warming. He smiled as his heart swell, “He really does love it. Angels will be watching over him, Cas”.

Castiel decided to catch a glimpse of his alpha. Dean looked so much in awe and love- so calm and so collected. Years were washed off the alphas face. He felt a stirring in his heart for his alpha- sure they had had their disagreements and unsettling history, but, things seemed to be changing. And most importantly, Dean had kept his promise. He and Cairo were now much safer than where they had last been. He felt like he didn’t want things to end, instead, he wanted things to grow between him and Dean. This was the man he so desired- and he didn’t want to ever lose Dean. He turned his attention to his now sleeping child, asking, “Will you leave us? Will you sail into the high seas and leave Cairo to grow up without his father around?”

Dean had never been asked a question that direct. Particularly, a question that crossed his mind every once in a while, the moment Castiel and Cairo boarded his ship. He wished he had an answer, but truth is, it wasn’t that simple. He replied, as honestly as he could, “I need time to think about things, Cas. But, one things for sure. I don’t want my son to grow up without a father figure around. I refuse to subject my son to that”. He sighed, “So, yes, I have a hard decision to make”.

To Castiel, that was a fair enough answer. Suddenly, the tiredness hit him. The day’s journey and everything else that happened after has taken its toll on him. He yawned, “I think I need to catch up on some rest before supper, Dean”.

“Of course, Castiel. I’ll leave you to sleep”.

Castiel watched as Dean walked away. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue and before he knew it, he said, “Thank you, Dean”.

Dean aimed a small smile at Castiel, giving the omega a nod before he walked out of the room. He somehow felt, that he and Cas were getting much closer- _nothing had ever excited him more_.

**

John found his eldest sitting on a bench, in Mary’s garden. Dean only ever came here when he wanted to think. There was something about Mary’s red roses that always calmed Dean. Kid always had a fascination with them and always said that the roses made him happy.

John said, “I thought I’d find you here”. He sat down beside Dean, eyes roaming the wonderful red roses ahead of them. “What’s on your mind son?”

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, “I’m undecided dad”.

“How do you mean, son?”

“What to do now?” Dean added with a halfhearted shrug, “I mean, I have a son now, dad. Things have to change for me”.

John understood exactly what Dean meant. He had been in his son’s shoes- having to think about the scary thought of giving up what he loved to do, so he could take up his role as ruler of the City of Lawrence. Also, at the same time, he wanted Dean to be able to make a decision on his own without his influence. He smiled at his wife’s garden of red roses- oh how blissful she would feel when surrounded by her flowers she tended to and cared about with all her heart. He recalled, “You know, I can still remember Mary singing to the flowers in this very garden, smiling and in her own dreamlike state when she was pregnant with you”.

Dean turned an amused brow at his dad, choosing to remain silent as he watched his dad smiling while deep in thought. It made him feel happy to see his father relaxed. He remained silent and allowed his dad to continue.

“I was also a man whose life was centered on sailing. I enjoyed the seas and different ports that we would occupy for some time. It was full of adventure and new scenery. Then, suddenly, into my 2nd year of sailing, I receive news that my father, the ruler of this city had fallen gravely ill. I was to make my way back to the city”. John added, “When I was by my father’s bedside, he had informed me that I was to find a mate, make things official and then take up the title of ruler. He told me that I needed to end my sailing career to care for the citizens of our city”.

“How did that make you feel?” Dean explored.

John huffed a chuckle, “I was pissed. But, I did find a mate in your mother and we married. Then, my father passed and I was handed the ruler title”. He met his sons gaze, “The first year into Mary and I’s marriage wasn’t so auspicious. I decided to ignore my late father’s wishes and continued sailing. It wasn’t so bright of me. And, because of that, your mother lived her first year of marriage, mostly alone- she was so upset about my reckless choices that she had begun to get sick on and off. You see son, any omega who has a strong bond with their alpha mate will develop depression or fall into sickness the longer they are away from their alpha mates”. He hung his head in shame, eyes fixated on his lap, “And, I was such a selfish young alpha that I neglected my mate. Then, I heard Mary had become very ill, so I returned immediately. That’s when I found out that she was pregnant with you”.

Dean never heard his father share this part of his life before. He could feel the connection- very much relatable to his situation, except he already has a son born. He probed, “What happened dad?”

John Winchester smiled at his precious oldest child. “Then, I had to stay. Your mother was so pissed at me that she threatened to leave and vowed that I would never see my unborn child again. I was afraid Dean, because her words seemed to jolt me out of my immature life choices and my selfishness. I also didn’t want to miss the birth of my first born child. My alpha wolf refused to leave its mates side- wanting to protect its unborn pup and mate from any harm. I knew, then and there that I had to make some tough choices. And, I decided that I had to stick with those choices and remember that Mary wasn’t forcing me. She had given me a wakeup call”.

“So, you chose to stay?”

“Yes son”, John confirmed. “And, that was the best decision I had ever made in my entire life. Watching your mothers tummy swell with pup, taking care of her needs and wants, massaging her swollen feet, being there by her side as she pushed out a screaming alpha pup and watching my son, my first born, grow into a generous, kind hearted and just alpha, whilst being by his side, was the best feeling ever”. John placed a palm atop Dean’s hand, eyes bore into his sons green eyes, “Dean, those years a child grows is one of the most precious moments a parent must never miss. If you want to form a close bond with your child, then you must be present to grow that bond from the pup’s very tender age. Do not expect the child to be close to you when you’re hardly ever around”.

Dean knew his dad spoke the truth. He could feel that connection with Cairo, as well as, the growing bond with Castiel. It was something he did not want to lose. _Heck, even thinking about leaving Castiel and Cairo behind, while he went out sailing, made him feel sick. _He uttered, “I want to see my son grow dad. I want to be there for him whenever he needs me, to protect him always, I want to teach him and be his playmate. I also want to build this bond with Castiel. He is the one for me dad. I know it”.

“Then, what choice are you going to make, son? Be sure and do not regret”.

Dean knew he had already made his choice. Cairo and Castiel were like magnets- he could not even think of leaving them. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him, but he was willing to prove himself. He smiled at the red roses, thinking of a possible future of Castiel pregnant with pup, singing and rubbing his swollen tummy while walking the beautiful gardens. _And he loved it!_ He turned to his dad, squeezing his dad’s hand in return, “I choose to stay dad. I’m not leaving Castiel again. I want to be there for him and Cairo always”.

_John Winchester had never been more proud of his oldest child._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience....
> 
> Hope you enjoy....

Dean and Cas were dancing around each other come the banquet like supper in the great hall. They always caught each other’s eyes, shyly, before quickly looking away, trying to keep busy by chatting up other invited guests (in Dean’s case) and for Castiel (Mary was who he was comfortable with).

Mary definitely caught the sweet gestures between Dean and Cas. _It was cute._ The alpha and omega were quickly falling deeper in love- _to a point that it would become hard to keep them apart_. She could see it clear as day. She commented, “Your bond with Dean is truly precious, Castiel”.

Castiel flushed red, timidly eyeing an amused looking Mary. He cleared his throat, “um yeah. I feel it is indeed a precious bond, Mrs. Winchester”.

“Mary or mother if you prefer, Castiel”. She winked, “makes me feel younger”.

Castiel chuckled, “Mary”. Mother would probably take some getting used to, besides, he and Dean weren’t legally married by ceremony. _Just the mark didn’t validate in a high classed family, a marriage needed to be held._

“Mom, may I speak with Castiel?” Dean suddenly appeared beside his mother and Castiel, smiling at them both.

Castiel thought that Dean looked dashing in his emerald tunic._ It really brought out the alphas green eyes._

Mary smiled and replied, “Of course sweetheart. I will go find your father, as we have a few important things to discuss”. The high omega squeezed her sons bicep lightly before elegantly walking away towards her husband.

Castiel was feeling a little tingly and pleasant, particularly, his omega wolf. The wolf within him was quietly purring in adoration of its alpha- _so close._ He gathered himself and asked, “Um Dean. What is it that you want to speak to me about?”

Dean boldly reached out to grab one of Cas hands, thumbing the alphas knuckles. He carefully met Cas hooded eyes. He could hear how the omegas heart beat increased with his touch alone-_ it was the same with his heart._ He kept his alpha from releasing a loud purr- as Castiel tightened his grasp on Dean’s hand. He uttered with warmth, “I have made my decision”.

Castiel’s held unto his breath. He knew what decision Dean was talking about. _Whether to stay with Cairo and he or to head on back out to sea?_ When he found his voice, he stuttered, “A-And alpha, ah-what have you decided?” He couldn’t hold Dean’s gaze, too scared for what Dean might reveal. _He decided to focus on Dean’s thumb grazing his knuckles._

But, Dean was not going to have Cas not intently focused on him when he relayed his decision. He wanted to make sure the omega saw how much he meant his next words when he said it. So with his free hand, he situated two fingers under Cas chin and carefully maneuvered his omegas face up. _There!_ That’s what he wanted to gaze into. Those beautiful blue orbs. He thumbed at Cas jawline, “I will stay”.

At first Castiel was mum and at a loss for words. _Wait! Did Dean just say that he’d stay!? _He lowly repeated with so much emotion in his voice, “you will stay?” As if he didn’t really hear Dean nicely.

Dean smiled and nodded, “yes baby. I will stay with you and Cairo. You are the most important people in my life and I cannot bare the thought of not being there for you both. I want to see my son grow, I want to teach him the good ways of an alpha, I want to sing him to sleep after telling him a bedtime story every night, and most importantly, I want to be the alpha you need me to be. I need to be beside my mate every step of the way”.

Castiel was thankful. _Truly he was._ But, he couldn’t help but ask, “And what of your love for sailing, Dean? Surely, I want you to also engage in your passion for sailing”.

Dean’s heart could only grow larger- _if that were possible_\- for his omegas caring thoughts. He watched his fingers graze his lovers perfect bottom lip. _So beautiful._ He dragged his eyes from Cas lips and met the omegas slightly blown blue eyes. _Oh yes, he could feel the tension rising between them._ The good kind of tension. He clarified, “There will always be the opportunity to go sailing in the distant future, Cas. I can always choose a time suitable for that. As for my son, he will never stay an infant, he will continue to grow everyday. Every single day is precious and I will not miss his milestones for the world. I don’t want to regret not being there for him, Cas. And, I certainly don’t want to regret not being there for you and our…um…future pups. If um- you want to have more…um- if you ever choose me to be your alpha…that is…um- no pressure”. _Shit! He didn’t want to seem like he was forcing Cas into something he may not want._

Castiel was done with Dean’s babbling. _The alpha had won him over._ There was no two ways about it. So, he decided to show Dean just how appreciative he was; _what his decision was._ He carefully unclasped his hand from Dean’s and wrapped both arms around the stunned alphas neck. He leaned forward without any hesitation and laid his lips on Dean’s._ It was a sweet and soft moment_. His omega much more excited when Dean snapped out of it, wrapped his alpha arms around his middle and began moving his lips to his.

This kiss felt like an everlasting one, turning into a deep, tongue sucking and twisting one- with little moans being drawn out from both alpha and omega. It was like time had stopped- it was only them. But soon, their lungs ached for air, making them break away, to suck in deep panting breaths as they laid their foreheads against each other’s. Their warm breaths grazed each others wet swollen lips.

It was quiet for a while- only their light breaths could be heard. Castiel decided to clear Dean’s doubts by whispering between them, “I want to be your omega, Dean. And, I would be thrilled if you became my alpha. And, definitely, I would want to have beautiful pups with you in the future. As many as we can make”.

Dean chuckled, feeling his heart skip several beats. He was so happy right now, he felt everything was falling into place. He pulled his head back and smiled at his flushed red lover, “I never said this out loud before, but, I love you Cas. I love you and Cairo very much”.

Castiel smiled widely. He never imagined that this would be his future. He thought Dean was done with him a year ago- _after biting him and sending him off the ship the next day._ They had both come far, through so much pain and trouble. This was something he would always dream about- and he wasn’t going to waste a chance at happiness. He replied, “I love you too, Dean. We both love you very much, Dean. Cairo and our future pups would be lucky to have a dad like you”. He leaned in and nipped at Dean’s full bottom lip, dragging that lip between his, sucking on it lightly before letting it go. He released a teasing smile as his alphas breathing picked up. He lightly nosed at Dean’s cheek, nipping the skin tenderly all the way to Dean’s earlobe. He sucked on Dean’s earlobe lightly, body tingling and very much alive at how Dean’s fingers dug into his waist. His was already leaking and wanting. After a several months being celibate, he felt he was ready again. He was ready to let an alpha claim him. _He was ready for his mate to claim him_. He released Dean’s earlobe and dragged his lips teasingly along the shell of Dean’s ear, hotly whispering, “Take me to bed Dean. Make me yours….again”.

Dean was in could 9 right now. _He had to make sure though._ He asked shakily, “Cas, you sure?”

Castiel stopped his torturous foreplay and leaned back to meet Dean’s fully blown green eyes. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life Dean”.

Dean felt his alpha purr and his knot throb. _Tonight, he was going to make Cas his- and this time, he was going to stay._

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dean mapped his lovers body with sweet everlasting kisses. Castiel never felt so adored before, writhing atop the emerald silk sheets, under his lovers sensual touches. They were both naked, skin against skin, rubbing and grinding, as they used there lips to tell a story of their love.

Castiel moaned as Dean nipped at the mating bite the alpha left a year ago. He sighed as his lover began to suck on it, feeling the blood under his skin, rise to the surface. Castiel bit on his lower lip, trying to muffle his moans as his lover began circling his wet hole with his thick index finger. Instinctively, he spread his legs further apart. This time his moan was torn out of him, as his alpha slipped his finger in- fingering him nice and slow. He gripped Dean’s shoulder blades tight enough to leave a few bruises and painful enough to tear a growl out of his alpha above him. He closed his eyes and hummed, “mmm. Dean, please…”.

Dean's cock leaked precum, the sensitive head rubbing against Cas inner thigh- surely painting his lover with drops of his juices. _Good_. He wanted to mark Cas down there too. He increased the pace of his fingering, delivering short jabs into that thrumming wet hole. He asked gruffly, “Please what, Cas!? Tell me what you want baby”.

Castiel reached down between them, wrapping his hand around Dean’s hard member, feeling that heavy cock throb in his palm, heated to the touch. He began fisting his lover, omega feeling celebratory when the alpha groaned in pleasure, thrusting lightly into Castiel’s fist. He wanted that thick veiny cock in his eager dripping hole, he panted out, “I want you in me Dean. I want you to fuck me like it’s my last night on earth. Then, I want you to come so fucking hard and deep inside me, while you lay your claim on me”.

_Now, what alpha would deny his omega that. _

Dean responded by adding another finger alongside his index finger, slowly thrusting his digits all the way till he was pressing that g-spot inside Cas. His omega reacting with a guttural moan, throwing his head back into the pillow with the words ‘_Oh Dean! Yes, right there!_’. Dean’s cock jolted lightly at his lovers response. He loved seeing Cas so debauched- under his talented fingers- and he wanted to stuff his cock so badly into the warm wet channel. But he worried. He didn’t want to hurt Cas. “Babe, I ain’t exactly small. I need you to be loosened up enough”.

Castiel thumbed circles around Dean’s wet cockhead, running the flat of his thumb along that leaking hole. It drove the alpha even wilder, getting the alpha to fuck into his fist much more aggressively. _Good_. Cas licked his lips, gruffly panting out, “I’m fucking ready Dean. You better stick that cock inside me, like yesterday”.

“You sure baby”, Dean’s voice trembled.

“Yes Dean! Now freakin fuck me!”

Dean didn’t waste any second longer. He pulled his fingers out of Cas dripping channel, taking that hand that was fisting him _oh so well_ and pinning it to the pillow with the other hand. His cock was solidly erect, enough to allow him to independently guide his cock into Cas. He carefully felt the head of his cock enter Cas furled hole. Both crying out in pleasure as Dean sank all the way in- _like a knife through butter._ Dean held his cock inside Cas for a few seconds, pressing his head into Cas g-spot. His alpha humming in absolute delight as it’s omega thrashed below it- releasing more orgasmic juices onto that hardened cock. Dean stuttered out, “Cas baby. Mmm. Look at me”. The pleasure of it all was getting too much for him- he was at the end of his tether, ready to plough Cas.

Immediately upon Dean’s request, Castiel opened his eyes. Blues finally meeting fully blown alpha greens. Both covered in sweat and pheromones. Both eyeing each other with so much love and want. Castiel uttered a worn out, “Dean, alpha please”.

That’s all it took for Dean. He let go- pulling his cock all the way out till his cockhead was buried at the entrance, before gliding back in with powerful jolting thrusts- punching that sweet spot good. Again and again, wanton moans were torn out from both of them- growing louder by the second. Dean was fucking Cas with everything he had, making rough passionate love. The alpha being driven more crazy as Cas hole thrummed and tightened around his thickened cock and rapidly growing knot. The alpha knew he wouldn’t last long. He moaned, “Oh baby. Damn you feel so good”.

Castiel squeezed the globes of Dean’s ass, begging for more. “Come on alpha! Please knot me!" He was addicted to Dean’s now almost fully swollen knot. He could feel another orgasm building up, ready to overtake him. _And he was right_. After a dozen thrusts, his body was overridden by a powerful wave of pleasure. He yelled out his release that shot out his cock and flowed out his very wet hole. His toes curling in pleasure beyond this world. “Mmm Dean! Oh my mfff!”

Dean’s cock was being squeezed tight by Cas walls- being washed in Cas sex juices- that travelled all the way down his balls. He watched his lover thrash and shake wildly as he orgasmed hard- also coating their tummy's with cum from the omegas cock. And it became too much to contain. Seeing his omega finally fall off the edge had Dean following. The alpha was consumed by hot sexual fire, clamping his canines into Cas neck, locking his knot deep within Cas and coming hard and deep into his omega. His own body trembled hard, flexing and swimming in ecstasy. 

Both alpha and omega held onto each other that night- recovering their lost love- _over and over and over again. _

**

Castiel woke up naked and alone under the sheets. His eyes adjusting to the sun lit room. _Dean’s room. Their room_. He finally registered the ache of his entire body- his hole aching in a damn satisfying way. He had never felt so stress free. He smiled at the white marble ceiling, remembering the entire nights frequent vigorous lovemaking. It was lucky that their son never woke up.

_Their son! Cairo!_

Castiel was about to jump out of bed and head on over to his sons room- his other bedroom- when the familiar gruff voice of his alpha said, “Good morning hon”.

Castiel’s head shot over to the window, seeing Dean standing by the window, holding their son Cairo in his arms. He blew out a sigh of relief, murmuring, “Good morning. Is he ok?”

Dean smiled widely, rocking his cradled son. He studied his beautiful well fed, sleeping son. “yup he’s ok, hon”. He looked up to glance at his thoroughly debauched and smiling blue eyed lover who was now seated up. “ He’s been fed, changed and I took him for a walk in the gardens. He loves my moms red roses”.

Castiel felt so happy right now. This right here is what he always wanted. Seeing Dean be there for their baby boy. Be there for him. He got up, pulled on a red silk robe and walked over to his alpha and son. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s middle, adoring his sleeping son. He commented, “he looks so comfortable in your arms”.

“Yeah. I um- hope you don’t mind me holding him”.

Castiel turned his attention to his alpha, running the back of his fingers down Dean’s cheek, “No I do not mind, love. I am so happy that you get to hold him and bond”.

Dean leaned in and laid a sweet short kiss on Cas lips. He rocked his son gently and stated, “I love him so much, Cas”.

“I know you do sweetheart. I know he loves his daddy so much too”.

Dean chuckled with glistening eyes, taking his son in once more. “How do you know?”

Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, “because he’s calm in your arms”.

Dean chuckled lightly. He would give anything for his son to be comfortable with him. This was it. He was finally ready to be an alpha for his lover and a father to his son. He commented, “I’d spend eternity with you both”.

Castiel’s heart thrummed. “Me too sweetheart. Me too”.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes. I have finally reached the end of this fic! I have chosen to end it here. There is more to the story, and I will be continuing it in a series. So stay tuned.
> 
> I would like to thank my readers for your support. You are amazing ❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read!🙂

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


End file.
